Back to Future
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: After the shinobi war all Sasuke wanted to do was go on a journey of redemption. Then just how in the world did he get stuck in the future with not only one tails in his head but also a ten years old child? At least the dobe was Hokage at last, but why did he had to go through academy again?
1. Chapter 1

**After the shinobi war all Sasuke wanted to do was go on a journey of redemption. Then just how in the world did he get stuck in the future with not only one tails in his head but also a ten years old child? At least the dobe was Hokage at last, but why did he had to go through academy again?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will.**

 **Naruto ended. I'm so sad. Hopefully Baruto will live up as it's sequel**

 **Now I know this is a new project and i have not finished my old ones before but I'll get to then as soon as inspiration strikes me, which could be anytime.**

"Here, I think the explosion sounded from behind the trees"

The sound was getting closer and the headache which was getting enormous to ignore.

"Found him. Sir it's a child"

He did not care what ever it was, he just wanted quite. His head was killing him. Just what had happened. Last he remembered was freeing the tailed beasts and facing Naruto.

Unconsciously he placed his left arm over his eyes to block the sunlight which worsening his headache.

Wait, left arm? Hadn't he lost it? Then why was it attached it to his shoulder. And why could he move it? It should have bee destroyed away with the clash so why could he move it.

And where was he? And who were all these people surrounding him? Were they ninjas? Form Konoha? The head sign said Leaf but he was still no sure. Were they here to kill him?

"Sir we found the kid. He looks out of it. And you won't believe what I'm seeing. He's looking at me with a Rinnengan. I'm not joking. Should I bring him in?"

Now that he though about it his arm was shorter than it was suppose to be. And his body felt lighter. He felt like a kid.

"Don't worry kid, we won't hurt you"

The man who looked in his late twenties moved toward him as if to touch him he didn't want to be touched. Not now, especially when he did not know what was going on here.

He could feel his chakra flowing inside and around him. It was his and at the same time it was not. It felt like Kazegake's but his too. How? And it all made his head hurt all the more. The sand around him shifted and moved toward the poor guards who fortunately jumped back in time.

The sand retreated and formed a dome like thing around him again. It was not his own doing. It was like the sand had a mind of his own. Just how? It was not like he had Shikaku like the Kazegake right?

But he could feel another entity inside him. Can it be that he somehow had Shikaku inside him?

 _'Took you long enough to sense me'_

The voice called out and it was way too loud. Who was this?

 _'How rude. I'm Shikaku"_

Ah, it was. Damn his head hurt. He wanted to ask a lot of questions from the tailed beast but with how much his head hurt it would be impossible to even concentrate.

"Lord Hokage. Welcome"

The voice called out and he wondered just who was the Hokage now. Was it still Tsunade Senju? Or had someone replaced her? Well whatever that was he was sure of one thing, whosoever it would be will not let him live. He was a S-class criminal and even attacked Kage's summit. He was dead.

A powerful wind knocked the dome around him. The magnificent blue chakra was so familiar to him. The name of the owner was even on his tip but for the life of him he could not remember. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"S-Sasuke?"

The voice was also so familiar but it sounded older. More mature. And he knew him. He wanted to move his head but even that was much. The headache was to much. The only thing in his view were the hokage robe and blond hair.

"So you did it huh dobe. You became the Hokage"

The soft whisper carried so much meaning for both the parties. If he had stayed couscous a little longer he might have seen the most striking scene.

The seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki shocked beyond words.

 **...**

For one Naruto Uzumaki it was a very ordinary day. He had just finished his Hokage duties. The same signing of documents. It was all so domestic from back when he had so restlessly chased after that one person.

He'll stop there. It was too painful a memory for him to remember.

Sasuke had disappeared. Right as the battle had ended his friend had disappeared. Years he had searched for Sasuke when he had first left leaf only to find him and lose him again. He hated this feeling from the bottom of his heart.

He had a family now. An amazing wife and two amazing children, and he could say he was happy. Still his heart had a Sasuke shaped hole unable of being filled.

His thoughts had taken a very dangerous road for him and he was so deep into that he did not even hear when the ninja reporting to him fell silent.

"Lord Hokage, you have to listen to what the team had to say. It's very important"

He was not even paying attention before but he decided to amuse them. Leaf shinobi were more that capable. If they needed help Shikamaru was always there. It was not of anything major had happened was it?

 _'Sir we found the kid. He looks out of it. And you won't believe what I'm seeing. He's looking at me with a Rinnengan. I'm not joking. Should I bring him in?'_

Rinnegan seemed to be the magic words. Naruto who before all this was not even paying attention snapped out into full run.

"Naruto, here are more paperwor-"

Even before Shikamaru had opened the door and finished Naruto was out of the door. Shikamaru watched in a daze as Naruto hurried past him.

"Just what is going on here?"

And while he got his answers Naruto reached to the site. There was just one Rinnegan user left that he knew of. It had to be him. Who else could it be?

He saw the ninja team surround a san dome like thing. Now that he thought about it, didn't it look like Shikaku's ultimate sand defence?

This...was not the person he was looking for.

"Lord Hokage"

Someone greeted him but he ignored him. He could not feel even one trace of chakra from the dome but he had to check. Someone was giving him report. A black haired child? He did not have much hope but maybe, just maybe it was Sasuke? With all that had happened it was possible that Sasuke had turned back into a kid and travelled into future. Maybe his Rinnegan had malfunctioned?

He need to check so he prepared a Rinnegan with just enough chakra to crack the some open and nothing else. The child indeed was a black haired child.

He looked exactly like him. Exactly like Sasuke Uchiha had, with the exception of the Rinnegan.

"S-Sasuke?"

The whisper had left his lips and behind he could hear everyone else gossip but he could care less. For now he had to make sure.

"So you did it huh dobe. You became the Hokage"

The whisper was so soft that if not for Kurama he would have never heard it at all. Involuntarily, tears escaped his eyes. It was Sasuke. He had found Sasuke and after so long he was home.

And so Uchiha Sasuke was found, as a ten years old on the woods outside Konoha.

 **Hope you like it. I'll try to keep this one going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had problem on how to include Sarade. Like if Sasuke is not there how will Sarada exist? So I went with what I went with. Next, there won't be any pairings other than what were already there. There's absolutely no straight romance in this fic. There will be strong friendship but absolutely no romance. I don't do romances between guy and girl. Well Yaoi I can but no straight ones. If it's Yaoi I can still consider it but no straight ones. Sorry not my style. Maybe with Shiakdai or Mitsuki. But I'll probably keep it gen.**

 **And TheJoker96Italia, I'm sorry but I'll go ahead with this idea for Sarada. I hope you don't mind but nothing else fits here.**

 **Lastly, if you want an update tomorrow then review. If I get more than six I'll update tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Baruto.**

"Let me through. I said let me through. Shikamaru let me go"

Naruto Uzumaki had matured a lot from his time as a thirteen years old. He had faced hardships, loss and found the inner strength few have. Many regarded him as a mentally stable and strong ninja. But fight now he was anything but composed as his present self. The Naruto Uzumaki of right now was a total mess.

Shikamaru cursed again when Naruto broke out if his shadow bind for the third time in last five minutes. The blond was getting out if control.

They had found the child which he was loathed to believe was Uchiha Sasuke. It was not like he had anything against his one time class-mate. Infact after the war when all the nations had stopped to look on the matter it had not been the Uchiha's fault things had turned out they way they had and he had been the one along with Naruto to save them.

His crimes, if they could be called that, even if he had attacked the Kage summit, the only one killed was Danzo and there had been no other causality. So in regard to all the facts he had been pardoned of his crimes. Naruto had taken the responsibility if telling this to him personally when it had happened.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha by blood had vanished. The konoha had been in an uproar for loosing it's precious blood-line limit. The council had demanded it bw brought back if only by reanimation, but it was too dangerous.

It was at that time Tsunade-sama had came up with a solution. A somatic hybrid by mixing the Uchiha cells with another civilian's to recreate an Uchiha. Naruto and resthad found out too late. And so Uchiha Sarada had been born and Sakura as a medic had taken up the responsibility for caring for her. The girl still thought of Sakura as her birth mother but that was a story for a different day.

And then the seemingly impossible had happened. Sasuke Uchiha had turned up along with Shikaku which was presumed to be dead inside him.

He had been hurried inside the hospital and things were not looking so good. For am hour nothing had seemed wrong but after that the crashes begun to be hurd. The staff had forced them on the perefree of the room with instructions of not to come inside. Naruto however was convinced that he had to go inside.

Shikamaru let out another curse as Naruto once again broke out of his bonds. What was this guy on? Iron? He had to ask Hinata.

"Hokage-sama, stop"

Someone called out to Naruto as he once again broke out of his bonds and opened the gates. Before he could enter however he tripped and fell. A sudden weight on his back made him loose the air in his lungs.

"Where is here? Who has captured me? For what purpose? Tell me or I'll cut her throat out"

There stood Sasuke Uchiha, ten again on the back of the seventh Hoakge's back like he owned it. A kunai was pressed against the throat of the staff nurse who looked terrified. Yep, a ten years old was terrorising them and Shikamaru was afraid of what this ten years old could do.

"You're in Konoha. Well, Konoha of ten years later than you remember at least Sasuke Uchiha. You might remember me, I'm Nara Shikamaru"

Nara Shikamaru was a wise man and hence he had already figured out that trying to fuse the situation would be the best path to take here. If this was like the Uchiha he knew he'll shoot first ask questions later.

"Nara Shikamaru you say? I thought you were Nara Shikaku by your looks? But I can believe it. Shikaku says you smell like him and Temari. You finally caught her?"

For the first time people of Konoha had the pleasure of witnessing Nara Shikamaru blush. But he had more important things to worry about now. Thoughts of his wife could wait.

"Kindly release the nurse Sasuke, and please get off of our Hokage. He has a reputation to maintain. You say you have talked to Shikaku and by you're reaction you've pretty much caught up with what happen and know that you're ten-eleven years into future?"

The black haired boy released the nurse who quickly dashed away from him. He nodded at the genius words but otherwise remained unmoving. Shikamaru once again signalled him to get off.

"I think I'll stay here. On top of the idiot"

The faces of most the members were priceless seeing their all powerful Hokage getting bullied by a ten years old. Shikamaru just sighted.

"We'll what di we have here? A little Sasuke on top of Naruto? It's not something you see everyday. Just what would Hinata say if she saw that Naruto? Yo Sasuke, I came to be a part of the talk too"

There stood Kakkashi Hatake in all his glory. Shikamaru a sight if relief.

 **...**

It took an hour to settle things and checking the raven haired child out. In their defense, this was a ten years old child which could kill the Hokage's. So with half an hour if reasonaing and Naruto's complaining they had decided to pick Naruto up and take them both off to the room.

After sitting them down and Sasuke thankfully getting off of Naruto, they sat on the round table.

"Let's start with it. What cna you tell us Sasuke. How did you end up here? And why as a ten years old? Shikaku had told you anything? Why do you have it? Wasn't tailed beasts' turned to dust by you?"

Kakkashi asked the raven haired child siting at his right.

"It was a genjutsu I casted. They're all alive, or they were last time. Neither I nor Shikaku have any memories of what happened or how we ended up here, just that we were here. All Shikaku could make out is that we were ten years into future and I am ten years old. So what's gonna happen to me now?"

The raven summarized.

"You went missing ten years ago and have only been found out today. In the sense you were missing for ten years"

Shikamaru paused there not sure how to answer the last part. It was not his decision to make at all. Only one person could make it and he was here too.

"Well since you have nowhere to go since the Uchiha district would be too beaten up with neglect you cna stay with me and attend Ninja academy for the time being. We can't let civilians or other villages know you're alive yet. So Sasuke I know this is late but welcome home"

Naruto had his grin in full force. The Uchiha just looked at him with expressionless eyes. The he turned to Shikamaru.

"What about the crimes I've committed?"

He asked. Naruto was completely tuned out.

"You have been pardoned. I agree with Naruto though. You should lay low and join the ninja academy. We'll still have you conduct missions according to your power if we need. It's a second chance Uchiha, don't blow it"

It was clear to everyone who saw that the Uchiha was not happy about it but he relented. It was not like he had any other choice. He might be powerful but they had Naruto. Beside he still had to see just how much power he could access in this body of his. Reluctantly he gave his consent.

"Well I'll go ahead and tell Hinata-Chan we'll be having a guest and fill all the paperwork. I bet Shino will be surprised to see you in his class"

Who was Shino again? The boy with buys? Well he'll remember, somehow.

 **And here's the next chapter. Do review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I decided to watch Cardfight Vanguad and I ended up watching all seven seasons and halfway to eight too. It's all getting so intense out there. On a happy note, here's an update.**

 **Remember, Reviews means early update. I'm liking Mitsuki more and more with each episode. He's currently my fav Baruto character along with Shikadai. Both might end up playing big roles.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it**

Naruto was a happy man, and he had finally done it. Naruto had wanted to go home and brag to his wife. He had done it. He, Naruto Uzumaki, seventh Hokage had managed to bring Sasuke Uchiha back home. He had wanted to leave right then and tell Hinata but unfortunately that all had to wait.

The reason was his much dreaded paperwork. Not only he had his usual amount, which seems to be growing everytime he saw it but also the transfer papers of a certain friend of his. It did not help that the early hours of the day had been hectic.

So there he sat, doing paperwork. He had been trying to catch up with it while his sensei and once teammate chatted up. Shikamaru had left early, most likely back home to Temari. She was a frightening woman to say the least. Not only that, he was also busy with a certain situation in the village. People were being possessed, and if Baruto was to be believed it was by a purple aura.

It was not like he did not believe him but it there was no way to actually confirm it all. No one could see it after all. No one had eyes like those.

Well no one but if anyone can it would be Sasuke with his rinnegan.

But that could wait. Right now he needed to finish the paperwork.

"Oi, how long will this take done?"

His head automatically shifted to the ten years old. There he stood in a black turtle-neck sweater and white shorts.

"I'm getting there teme"

The sweater had no Uchiha symbol and if he ignored it and the shorter than usual height and only focuses on his friend it was like nothing had changed. They still bickered while their sensei stood in the background.

"Anyway dobe. I'm bored here. I'll go and explore the village. Don't worry, I'll meet you in front of the academy in two hours. Finish your paperwork. And for the love of god use shadow clones to get it done faster"

Sasuke did not even to rebuke about how bad an idea it was to go alone. He could be attacked or even get in a fight. His expression told it all though.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. He can take fare of himself from others"

Kakashi comforted him. It didn't do much to elate his worries.

"I know and I'm not worried about Sasule if a fight breaks out. It's the others I'm worried about. How many people would it take to subdue him? How much paperwork would be added to the pile?"

Kakashi gave him a look of pure understanding. Paperwork was a dread to be faced. Making clones he set to work. The earliest he get this done the better for him. After all, if he had anymore paperwork he'll be buried under it all.

 **...**

The village had changed and yet in a way had remained the same. The academy was in the same place he remembered. But it was not the same. The structure had changed. One part of the place had even been under construction. A wave of nostalgia fell over him.

This place created the path for him. His team. His second family, well of sort.

But before he could dwell on it a faint trace of familiar chakra brushed by him, just flitting across his senses. Had he been someone else he might not even notice, but he was Uchiha Sasuke and he did.

He followed it only to end up in a forest. He could sense million of identical chakra signatures, pricking at his senses like bugs. One of them passes him and it was a little bug. Suddenly a whole bunch of them rose in a wave.

Two children dashed from in front of him followed by the wave of insects. The chakra signature was really familiar and he willed his mind to recognise him buy for the life of him it escaped him.

'The bug user, gaki. And we're being watched'

Shukaku snapped but he paid it no mind, more interested in the gaze on him. Black met gold and it did not take him an instant to place those eyes with the snake of his past. Those eyes screamed Orochimaru. Yet, they belonged on a youth face with white hairs and far to young to be Orochimaru, but far too wise and piercing to be any ordinary ninja. His first thoughts should have been that it was Orochimaru in disguise but amusingly enough he got the feeling he was someone entirely different.

But he had no doubt that this person was related to Orochimaru in some way but he was no danger. But if he became a danger Sasuke will be the first to eliminate him.

He might not like the village much but the dobe loved it and he owned him this much. Well more like he didn't have a place to turn to if the village got destroyed.

And it was Itachi's wish for the village to prosper. It can't very well prosper if it was destroyed right?

Finally the gaze left him as the owner moved after the insect wave. He decided to follow.

He was met with the same white haired man with a child which looked like an exact copy of Shikamaru if not for the green eyes. Shikamaru and Temari's son no doubt.

It did not take him even a second to recognise the other. He screamed Naruto all over. From his manner to his spirit, all reminded him of his father. Even the way he talked about saving Shino-sensei reminded him of Naruto.

He found he could not take it any longer so he left. He decided to visit the place he could still call home even if everything in the village was destroyed.

The place his family rested.

The place he had placed Itachi after the war.

The graveyard.

 **...**

In the end he did not need to go to the academy. Naruto informed him that due to some reasons he would have to forgo going to academy today.

When he had asked if it had something to do with Shino attacking students, one if which no doubt was his son, Naruto had gone quite. A dangerous glint had entered his eyes and it did not take Sasuke long to guess why.

"I saw bugs chasing some students earlier. The resemblance was hard to miss"

It was best Naruto understand he was not out to get him. Besides if he want to destroy the village he'll not need to tackle children. He'll eliminate to elders first.

Naruto looked ashamed and his eyes had lost the glint they possessed. Naruto had gotten the message. Suddenly he looked much like he looked in the past. Embarrassed Idiot.

"Let's go home. I told Hinata-Chan. She's waiting for us"

He still couldn't believe the shy woman had actually proclaimed her love for his best friend. But he was happy for them none the less.

Naruto's home was an improvement from his apartment he had seen last time. Well but it was to be expected. He was the Hokage now.

The door was opened by a girl, his height and black hair. Blue eyes peeked at the blond at his side. Suddenly the door banged and the human blur tackled the blond beside him.

"Tou-san, you're home early today"

At his side the blond was turning purple. After a lot of struggle he managed to separate himself form the girl. Sasuke watched in amusement and a little nostalgia. This was something him and Itachi did.

"Himawari, meet Sasuke. He'll be living with us. Think of him as a sibling if you would"

Sasuke had completely missed the first part so when he found blue eyes watching him curiously he fought not to flinch. The girl gave him a lookover then grinned.

"So we're getting a new sister?"

His eye twitched. He did not look like a girl at all. He was a guy through and through. The blond at his side laughed, his hands clutching his side.

"He's...hahaha...a...hahahaah...guy."

Naruto too into it did not even realise the danger ge was into. Sauske finally having enough punched Naruto. Hard.

Normally Naruto would not have been affected, but seeing that he was caught off guard and the punch was infused with chakra caused him to fly inside the house.

Hinata caught the man just in time but the blond Hokage had already lost conscious till then.

"Ah, a re you alright Naruto-kun? Sas..uke..kun? Oh, do come inside"

Hinata was obviously surprise to see him. Hearing from someone that he was back and actually seeing him were entirely different things perhaps. Her not alarm state on seeing him could only be contributed to the fact that Naruto must have updated her on the situation.

Still, she showed no hostility even if he had just knocked her husband out. That was unusual. It was like her husband being knocked out was usual for her.

"You knocked Tou-san out. You must be powerful.

...

I like you. Let's be friends"

And so he gained his first friend, although if it took knocking one Hokage out cold.

"I'll bring Naruto-kun inside. Himawari will show you to your room. Ask me for anything you need Sasuke-kun. Don't be shy"

Hinata was Hinata. Looked like she forgave him for all he had done. He turned to the girl at his side who also turned toward him.

"Come, I'll show you your room. Mom says you'll live with us from now on. I'm Himawari Uzumaki, nice to meet you"

Well, she was alright. And how much worse could she be than Naruto?

"Uchiah Sasuke, nice to meet you"

 **Review. Review. Review.**

 **If you give enough response I'll update today or tomorrow. Otherwise you'll have to wait I don't know how long.**


End file.
